doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
28x05 - Das Mädchen im Kamin
Renette: (ruft in den Kamin.) „Ich brauche euch, könnt ihr mich hören? Seit ihr jetzt da wie versprochen? Das Glas der Kaminuhr ist zersprungen. Es ist soweit. Doctor? Doctor?“ --- ' Rose' „Sieht verlassen aus. Ist jemand an Bord?“ Doctor: „Neein keiner da. Wenn doch nichts gefährliches. Jedenfalls- nichts sehr gefährliches. Ich werd's vorsichtshalber scannen. Vielleicht ist's ja gefährlich.“ --- * (Der Doctor macht Bekanntschaft mit der 7-jährigen Renette.) Doctor: „Hallo?“ Renette: „Hallo.“ Doctor: „Wie ist dein Name?“ Renette: „Renette.“ Doctor: „Renette. Ein hübscher Name. Sagst du mir wo du dich augenblicklich aufhältst?“ Renette: „In meinem Schlafzimmer.“ Doctor: „Und wo ist das? Wo wohnst du, Renette?“ Renette: „Natürlich in Paris.“ Doctor: „In Paris, wo sonst.“ Renette: „Monsieur, was sucht ihr in meinem Kamin?“ Doctor: „Ach nur ein routinemäßige... Feuerprüfung. Kannst du mir sagen, welches Jahr wir haben?“ Renette: „Natürlich kann ich das. 1727.“ Doctor: „Ich erinnere mich, ein wunderbares Jahr. Der August ist unerfreulich, bleib lieber im Haus. Okay? Das war's fürs Erste. Danke für deine Hilfe. Genieß' die Wärme des Feuers. Gute Nacht.“ Renette: „Gute Nacht Monsieur.“ --- * (Als er den Drehmechanismus des Kamin betätigt.) Doctor: „Wusst ich's doch.“ ' Rose' „'Doctor'!“ --- Renette: „Wer seit ihr? Und was sucht ihr hier?“ (Der Doctor starrt auf die kaputte Uhr über dem Kamin.) Doctor: „Oh nein, das ist gruselig.“ Renette: „Ihr fürchtet eine kaputte Uhr?“ Doctor: „Ja ein bisschen schon. Nur ein kleines bisschen, den wenn diese Uhr kaputt ist, und sie ist die einzige Uhr in diesem Zimmer, was hör ich dann ticken? Es ist jedenfalls keine Uhr. Das hör ich an der Resonanz. Etwas größeres. Ein Meter 70 würd ich schätzen. So groß wie ein Mann.“ Renette: „Was könnte es sein?“ Doctor: „Denken wir mal nach, wärst du ein Ding, das tickt, und versteckst dich in einem Schlafzimmer, machst du die Uhr kaputt. Ein tickende Uhr fällt nicht auf, zwei schon. Mich beschleicht langsam der Verdacht, dass hier was nicht stimmt.“ --- * (Der Doctor und der Uhrwerk-Androide halten sich gegenseitig in Schach.) Renette: „Monsieur, seid vorsichtig.“ Doctor: „Sei ganz unbesorgt, du träumst nur böse. Jeder hat Albträume.(laut.) Auch Monster haben Albträume, nicht wahr, Monster?“ (Der Uhren-Androide schlägt nach dem Doctor, dieser weicht aus, sein Schlagarm bohrt sich in den Sims des Kamins.) Renette: "Wovon träumen Monster, wenn sie Albträume haben?“ Doctor: „VON MIR! HA!“ (Er betätigt den Auslöser. Der Kamin dreht sich.) Rose: „'Doctor'!“ --- Doctor: (überrascht.) „Renette! Du bist aber groß geworden.“ Renette: „Und ihr scheint überhaupt keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Das ist eine ungeheure Unhöflichkeit von euch.“ Doctor: „Ja richtig. Entschuldigt. Ähm... (...)“ ---(...)--- (Renette berührt ihn an der Wange.) Renette: „Ihr füllt euch an, als wärt ihr aus Fleisch und Blut. Aber irgendwas ist sonderbar. Die Vernunft sagt mir, ihr seid ein Fantasiewesen.“ Doctor: „Oh Prfff! Man sollte nie auf die Vernunft hören.“ ---(...)--- Diener: „Wer seit ihr?!“ Doctor: „'Ich bin der Doctor.' Und ich knutschte gerade mit Madame de Pompadour.“ --- * Mickey: „Sieht so ein normaler Tag für dich aus?“ Rose: „Wenn man den Doctor begleitet gibt’s keine normalen Tage.“ --- * Mickey: '„'Der Doctor hat's Faustdick hinter den Ohren.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Renette.) Renette: „Ihr seid in meinen Erinnerungen. Als wärt ihr ein Wirbelwind.“ Doctor: „Gibt es Dinge,die ich nicht sehen soll, stellt euch eine Tür vor und verschließt sie. Ich öffne sie nicht. (Pause.) Ohh das ist ja tatsächlich eine Tür, wollt ihr sie nicht schließen? Oh da sind ja noch mehr.“ Renette: „Gewöhnt man sich im lauf der Zeit daran, in der Gedankenwelt anderer Menschen zu wandern?“ Doctor: „So oft betreib ich das nicht.“ Renette: „Wie könnt ihr dem widerstehen?“ Doctor: „Wie alt seit ihr?“ Renette: „So eine impertinente Frage so früh in einer Konversation... wie vielversprechend.“ Doctor: „Das waren die anderen, nicht ich. Ihr seit 23 und aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht alt genug für sie.“ (Renette zuckt kaum merklich.) Doctor: „Oh, es tut mir Leid wenn alte Erinnerungen hoch kommen, ein Nebeneffekt.“ Renette: „Oh welch einsame Kindheit es war.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß, haltet euch an mir fest.“ Renette: „Oh Doctor, so ein einsames Kind ist mir noch nie zuvor begegnet.“ Doctor: „Wieso einsam? Ihr wart doch noch nie einsam. Wieso nennt ihr mich auf einmal Doctor?“ Renette: „So ein einsamer kleiner Junge. Einsam als Kind und auch heute noch. Was für ein Leben ist das?“ (Der Doctor bricht die Verschmelzung ab.) Doctor: „Wie habt ihr das geschafft?“ Renette: „Wird eine Tür geöffnet, kann man sie in beide Richtungen durchschreiten. Oh Doctor, mein einsamer Doctor. Tanzt mit mir.“ Doctor: „Ich kann nicht.“ Renette: „Tanzt mit mir.“ Doctor: „In dieser Nacht tanzt ihr mit dem König.“ Renette: „Soll ihn doch die Eifersucht quälen.“ Doctor: „Ich kann nicht.“ Renette: „'Doctor','' Doctor Wer?'' Es ist mehr als nur ein Geheimnis, richtig?“ Doctor: „Was habt ihr gesehen?“ Renette: „Irgendwann kommt die Zeit, Timelord, da muss jeder kleine einsame Junge lernen, wie getanzt wird.“ --- * (Rose und Mickey sollen von den Droiden ins Raumschiff verarbeitet werden.) (Rose kommt zu sich. Sie und Mickey sind an OP-Tische geschnallt worden.) Rose: „Wer sind sie? Was ist hier los? Doctor!“ Mickey: „Rose, sie werden uns zerschnipseln. Wie die Crew werden sie uns zerschnipseln und uns in ihr blödes Raumschiff einbauen. Und wo ist der Doctor? Wo ist denn jetzt unser Superdoctor? Hä! Seit Stunden verschwunden, das ist er.“ Droide 7: „Ihr seit kompatibel.“ Rose: „Vielleicht denken sie... noch mal in Ruhe darüber nach. Überlegen sie es sich noch mal, weil... Mickey und ich... nicht allein gekommen sind, oh nein. Sie können mir glauben, es wär besser, sie legen sich nicht mit unserem Freund an.“ (Droide 7 fährt eine Klinge aus seinem Arm.) Rose: „Schon mal von den Dalek gehört? Die müssen sie doch kennen. Sie hatten einen Namen für unseren Freund. Er wurde ein Bestandteil ihrer Sagenwelt. Sie nannten ihn immer... sie sagten- sie nannten ihn immer...“ (poltern, der Doctor kommt torkelnd, Unsinn lallend in den Raum. Offenbar hat er ein bisschen gefeiert.) ---(...)--- Rose: „Ah, sieh an, wer kommt denn da rein gewirbelt? (sarkastisch.) Der aufziehende Sturm.“ Doctor: „Ah, sie klingen ja wie ihre Mutter.“ Rose: „WO HABEN SIE GESTECKT? WAS HABEN SIE GEMACHT?“ Doctor: „Mal nachdenken. Ich war schwer beschäftigt. Könnte sein,...dass ich soeben einige Jährchen zu früh den Bananendaikiri erfunden habe. Die haben noch nie 'ne Banane gesehen. Nehmen sie immer Bananen zu einer Party mit, Rose. Bananen sind gesund. (...)“ --- Rose: „Ich will sie warnen. Sie werden in 5 Jahren hier sein.“ Renette: „In 5 Jahren?“ Rose: „Irgendwann nach ihrem 37. Geburtstag. Ich ähm... kann Ihnen kein genaues Datum geben, es ist alles etwas durcheinander. Aber sie kommen. Das steht leider fest. Für uns ist es leider schon passiert. Es tut mir Leid, es ist nicht leicht für mich. Der Doctor kann das besser erklären.“ Renette: „Versucht es, dann schenk ich euch Beachtung.“ Rose: „Die Zeit ist zu kurz.“ Renette: „Es sind 5 Jahre!“ Rose: „Für sie. Für mich nicht mal 5 Minuten.“ Renette: „Dann seit knapp und präzise.“ ---(...)--- * Renette: „Es gibt in eurer Welt ein Fahrzeug... wo die Tage meines Lebens aufgezeichnet sind wie in einem Buch. So dass der Doctor von einem Kapitel zum nächsten gehen kann, ohne zu altern. Während ich, wie ein ermüdender Reisender, den Weg langsamen Schrittes gehen muss.“ Rose: „Er hatte Recht was sie angeht.“ ---(...)--- Rose: „'Der Doctor' sagt, Sie müssen mit Ihnen reden, sie sind auf Sie programmiert und reagieren auf Sie. Sie können sie zwar nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen, aber Sie haben die Chance, etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.“ Renette: „Wie lang?“ Rose: „Bis''' der Doctor''' soweit ist.“ ---(...)--- * Renette: „Darauf hab ich mich immer verlassen. Die Monster und der Doctor. Man kann wohl das eine nicht ohne das andere haben.“ Rose: „Wem sagen sie das? Aber Sie... sollten weder das eine noch das andere haben. Diese Kreaturen bringen die Geschichte durcheinander, nichts davon sollte Ihnen passieren.“ Renette: „>Nichts davon sollte mir passieren?< Was soll das bedeuten? Es ist passiert mein Kind. Und ich würde es auch gar nicht anders wollen. Man kann eines Engels wegen eine ganze Welt voll Dämonen ertragen.“ --- * Rose: „Nein, sie können da nicht rein. Der Doctor wird stocksauer.“ --- Mickey: „Das Zeitfenster, der Doc hat ne' Verbindung installiert.“ Renette: „Diese Schreie, ist das meine Zukunft?“ Rose: „Ja, es tut mir sehr Leid.“ Renette: „Ich muss den Weg Schritt für Schritt gehen.“ (Das zukünftige Echo ihrer selbst ertönt.) Renette'': (Off.) „''Ich brauche euch, könnt ihr mich hören? Seit ihr jetzt da wie versprochen? Das Glas der Kaminuhr ist zersprungen. Es ist soweit''.“ ---(...)--- '''Rose: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Renette: „Nein. Ich habe sehr große Angst. Aber wir wissen es im Innersten, nicht wahr, Rose? Der Doctor ist es wert, die Monster zu ertragen.“ (Renette'' geht wieder in ihre Zeit.) 'Renette: '''(Off.) ''„...Doctor? ''Doctor''?“'' --- Renette: '„'Doctor!“ König v. Frankreich: '„Wir müssen gehen. Niemand wird uns zu Hilfe kommen.“ --- * (''Renette soll von den Androiden hingerichtet werden.) '''Renette: „Ihr denkt, ich fürchte euch. Aber ich fürchte euch nicht, nicht einmal jetzt. Ihr seid nämlich nur irgendein Monster. Aus meiner Kindheit. Ein Gespenst unter dem Bett. Und seid versichert, wenn meine Albträume zurückkommen, um mich zu plagen, kommen auch eure zurück.“ (Pferdegetrappel. Durch einen Spiegel reitet der Doctor auf dem Pferd in den Ballsaal.) Doctor: „Madame de Pompadour, ihr seht jeden Tag jünger aus.“ König v. Frankreich: „Was geht hier vor sich?“ Renette: „Oh, das ist mein Geliebter, der König von Frankreich.“ Doctor: '(''unbeeindruckt.) „Ach ja? Und ich bin '''der Lord der Zeit.“ --- Renette: „Ihr kennt all ihre Namen, nicht wahr? Das sah ich in Euren Gedanken. Den Namen eines jeden Sterns.“ Doctor: „Uninteressant. Namen sind Schall und Rauch, sie sagen nichts aus.“ Renette: „So wie "der Doctor"?“ Doctor: „Oder Madame de Pompadour.“ --- * Renette: „Vor sehr vielen Jahren. In der Hoffnung, dass die Tür, die einmal aufging, eines Tages wieder aufgehen wird. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, wann ich meinen Doctor wieder brauche.“ --- * (Als er einen Weg gefunden hat den Kamin doch noch zu reaktivieren.) Doctor: „(...)Wünscht mir Glück.“ Renette: „Nein.“ (Der Kamin dreht sich.) --- * (Der Doctor will Renette mit nehmen.) Doctor: „Renette! Oh Hallo.“ (Im Wohnsaal steht der König am Fenster.) König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Ihr habt sie grade verpasst. Sie wird um 6 Paris erreichen.“ '''Doctor:' „Ah.“ König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Guter Gott! Es war die Wahrheit. Sie sagte, dass ihr nicht altern würdet. Ich bin euch vor vielen Jahren zuletzt begegnet. Aber ihr seht keinen Tag älter aus.“ (''Er geht zu einem Tisch holt aus eine Schublade einen Brief.) König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Sie sprach oft von euch. Ihr größter Wunsch war ein weiterer Besuch von euch. Ihr wisst, wie Frauen sind.“ (''Hält ihm den Brief entgegen, zögernd mit ernster Miene nimmt er ihn an sich. Im Hintergrund ist eine Peitsche zu hören. Eine Kutsche setzt sich in Bewegung. Der König tritt ans Fenster.) König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Da fährt sie hin. Verlässt Versailles ein letzte Mal.“ (''Ein Fuhrwerk mit einem Sarg fährt auf das Tor zu. Der Doctor steh neben ihm.) König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Sie wurde nur 43 Jahre alt. Viel zu jung. Viel zu jung. Krankheit raffte sie dahin. Sie hat immer zu hart gearbeitet. (''Sieht zu ihm.) Was hat sie geschrieben?“ (Der Doctor blickt auf den Brief. Wortlos steckt er ihn in sein Jackett.) König v. Frankreic'''h:' „Natürlich. Ich verstehe.“ (''wendet den Blick ab. Der Doctor geht langsam.) --- * (Der Doctor ließt Renette's Brief.) Rose: „Geht's ihnen gut?' Doctor: „Mir geht’s immer gut.“ (Rose sieht ihn an. Sie und Mickey merken, dass er lügt.) Mickey: (ernst.) „Komm schon, Rose, könntest mal 'ne kleine Führung veranstalten.“ (Sie lassen ihn allein. Er sieht ihnen kurz nach, holt den Brief hervor und liest.) Renette: (Off.) „''Mein Lieber '''''Doctor, meine Schritte scheinen mir noch nie so langsam gewesen zu sein. Und doch, fürchte ich, ich nähere mich dem Ende des Weges. Die''' Vernunft sagt mir, dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen werden. Aber ich weigere mich, auf die Vernunft zu hören. Ich habe die Welt in eurem Kopf gesehen, und weiß das alles möglich ist. Beeilt euch, mein Liebster, meine Tage sind gezählt, ich bin sehr geschwächt. Gott sei mit euch, mein 'einsamer Engel.“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)